


Kiss the Cook

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Nico di Angelo, Exasperated Nico di Angelo, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What the fuck?" Nico deadpans as he stares at the scene before him in confusion."Hey, baby," Percy starts, gaining his bearings. He tries to push Jason off of him but the blonde only grinned cheekily and flopped his body weight on the older.-or where Nico comes home to his disaster boyfriends
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	Kiss the Cook

Every time Nico di Angelo gets home from his tedious afternoon classes, he doesn't know what awaits him. It's a miracle to see their apartment unscathed and not on fire, what with the fact that his boyfriends were complete idiots.

After a particularly grueling day at his Economics class (curse Annabeth for being so good at rock paper scissors. Out of all the classes, she chose Economics), all Nico wanted to do was snuggle with his boyfriends on the couch and be pampered (and maybe fucked, but that was totally not his priority). As he walked into the apartment, his head snaps up.

It was quiet. Way too quiet. With a Percy Jackson and Jason Grace around, it shouldn't be this quiet. It was eerie how the apartment was so absent of sound. It was usually filled with Percy's curses as Jason beats him at Mario Kart or Jason's death threats as Percy owns him at COD.

He leans against the wall, eyebrows furrowed as he takes off his shoes and places them NEATLY on the SHOE RACK (unlike two certain people who don't understand the concept of tidiness and just leave their shoes in the middle of the fucking hallway. Dicks.)

Nico creeps through the hallway, sticking to the shadows just in case his boyfriends got murdered and the murderer was still in the house. The hallway led into their living room, where he could see that the TV was turned on and displaying some rerun of Finding Nemo.

He peeks his head out in order to survey the area and almost jumped in the air when a loud moan filled the air.

Nico doesn't know what awaits him every time he gets home from school, but he does know that his boyfriends trying to devour each other was a new occurrence.

"What the fuck?" Nico deadpans as he stares at the scene before him in confusion. Jason had Percy against the tabletop and was straddling his waist. His arms had pinned Percy's together at the top of his head with one arm as the other gripped Percy's neck loosely. Percy had his head tilted up, his legs wrapped around Jason's waist, as he whined against Jason's lips.

From where Nico was standing, he could see the way their tongues tangled together and could see the obvious tents in their pants.

At the sound of his voice, they break away from their kiss and stare at him with hazy and confused eyes. Their lips were swollen and slick with each other's saliva while their clothes were wrinkled. Nico could vaguely see an apron tied around Percy's waist, but Jason was blocking the view.

"Hey, baby," Percy starts, gaining his bearings. He tries to push Jason off of him but the blonde only grinned cheekily and flopped his body weight on the older. "Jace, what the fuck? Ugh. Get off me, fat ass."

"I'll get you off," Jason mumbled suggestively. He glances at Nico with half-lidded eyes. "Nico can help me right, babe?"

"What happened to 'No Fucking in the Kitchen'?" Nico asked, a glare set on his face as he crosses his arms. "If Annabeth and Piper find out, they're gonna kill us."

"Piper and Anna don't even live here, Neeks," Jason scoffs, voice muffled against Percy's shirt. The brunette is still struggling to get Jason off and the blonde just nuzzles closer to him. "Plus, don't act like you didn't like it when Percy fucked you against the island last week."

Nico turned a bright red and huffed. Clearing his throat, he tried not to burst out laughing when Percy pushed Jason off and onto the floor. Jason landed in a painful sounding flop while Percy died trying to stop his hysterical laughter.

"Oh my god," Percy cried. "You flopped harder than Magikarp does when he uses Splash."

Jason glowered at him angrily and flicked his forehead. Percy whined rubbing his aching forehead. He stuck his tongue out at Jason who returned it with the bird.

"See if I ever let you top me again, kelp head," he growls.

Jason stalks over to Nico who was shaking with laughter. He gathers the shorter in his arms before carrying over to the couch. Nico swears in surprise when Jason picks him up and pouts (he does not pout, Nico di Angelo does not pout) when the blonde drops him on the seat.

Jason sits down next to him before grabbing him and sitting Nico on his lap. He proceeds to cuddle the shit out of the raven-haired boy while Nico closes his eyes and melts in his embrace. Percy frowns at them from where he was still seated in the kitchen.

He walks over to them before jumping into the cuddle fest, successfully ruining their tranquility. Nico groaned in pain when one of Percy's elbows strikes his stomach. Jason gives Percy a tell of pain and angrily scolds him. Percy ignores his nagging and just continues to cuddle Nico closely, nosing at Nico's hair.

Jason calms after Nico starts making grabby hands towards him. He scoots closer and wraps his arms around Nico's shoulder. Nico leans his head against Jason's chest while he rests his hand on Percy's head which was leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around Nico's waist.

The three were enveloped in a moment of silence, Nico's eyes closing again as he melts into them. It was broken when a thought crosses his mind.

"You still never told me why the two of you were basically committing cannibalism," Nico hummed. Percy chokes on his laughter while Jason snorts.

"Apparently, Leo bought Percy this apron as a joke," Jason starts, running his fingers through Nico's locks. "It's pink and terrible and it has 'Kiss the Cook' written on it."

"Ah," Nico says. "So that's what you're wearing."

Percy hums in agreement, "I was trying to make something because I'm such an awesome boyfriend. So I wore it so I wouldn't get this shirt dirty."

Percy snuggles closer when Nico shifts to be a little more comfortable.

"Jason comes in and reads the words and he was just apparently horny. So he kissed me and wouldn't let me go and then we decided to have sex on the table."

Nico is quiet for a moment, but then he sighs.

"Why am I dating you?" he asks a little woefully.

Jason chuckles and adjusts Nico and Percy so that they were in level with each other. He turns Nico's head towards him and gives him a little kiss on the nose.

"Because you love us."

Nico sighs, not denying the claim. They're quiet again, but for different reasons. Percy and Jason are exchanging looks behind Nico's back. The youngest was relaxed, eyes closed and ready to succumb to sleep when he feels fingers ghosting over his thigh.

He feels lips pressing against the side of his neck and shivers when he feels another's hot breath near his air.

"What about," Jason whispers, "We finish where we left off Percy?"

"That's a good idea, Jason," Percy hums. Nico shivers as the fingers palm at the front of his jeans. "What about it, Nico?"

"Huh?" Nico answers eloquently. He can feel Percy's smirk at the side of his neck. He gasps when Percy's fingers grab his jaw to turn his face towards him.

His green eyes were cloudy and his pupils were dilated. Nico whimpers when he sees the underlying look of dark lust. He feels teeth graze his earlobe and he leans against the contact.

Percy's face gets closer to his until their lips were only a breath apart. Nico's breath hitches as Percy's tongue comes out to lick his bottom lip teasingly.

"Why don't you Kiss the Cook?" Percy suggests with a predatory grin before he captures Nico's lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hiding in a Wattpad book collection that I never posted and I thought I should just post it here hehe.


End file.
